Ask Roxas and Get Answers!
by RandomNobody13
Summary: Ask Roxas anything about anything and... he'll answer!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, people! This is an ask Roxas story! Send your questions to me, and Roxas will be more than happy to answer! He volunteered! Yay!

Roxas: Thank you, thank you!

We will be having guests over on some of the chapters, so… send questions!


	2. Las Vegas

Our first questions are from… BloodSkye! Yay! You get a Roxas doll! (hands out Roxas doll) NOW, for the questions!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: BloodSkye

Whee! Questions! whee!

Roxas, do you use hair gel or does your hair naturally look like you slept by  
a fan? (sorry, I couldn't resist XD)

Have you ever considered taking control of Sora's body, dressing him up like  
you, complete with blond hair, and parade around Destiny Islands and watch  
Kairi and Riku's faces? (cuz i know i have!)

If you had a screenname what would it be? (bhk13! lol)

Thanks for answering my questions! Whee! Please forgive the randomness. I'm  
kinda hyper right now... WHEE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I use Sora's hair gel. Man, it sticks! I once glued Demyx to the wall with the stuff! Wait, pretend you didn't hear that (looks around)

I have wanted to, but Sora always is one step ahead of me! Darn you Sora!

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands….

Sora: Why do I get the feeling I want to kick Roxas' ass right now? …Oh well!

Screenname… hmm, I guess I would choose Imbetterthansora! Yeah, I am way better than Sora!

(Sora flies out of window) Hey! I heard that!

Whoops gotta run! To Las Vegas baby!

-Roxas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that random enough for ya huh!??!?!?!?!? HUH?!?!?!?!?!?

Anyways, keep on sending questions! Now I'm of to Las Vegas to find Roxas! Destiny knows what he's doing there!


	3. Cards, glomping, and gel

More questions from BloodSkye! Yay! I caught Roxas as Elvis! And I got all the money he made from being the Elvis impersonator! Yes!!!!!!! To the questions!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: BloodSkye

Ha! Put sleeping stuff in his food or something. I've done that before and it works! Ha ha! I can't wait to see Sora's face... lol. anyway, more questions!

How did you come up with that hairstyle? Its cool, but REALLY HARD TO DRAW! I can't get your hair right!

Since you're a part of Sora and stuff, do you know his thoughts?

Can you bug him about the difference between Kairi and Riku's reunions with him for me? You know, where Kairi only got a hug and Riku got the whole crying and holding of the hands and the incoherent mumbling and the whole nine yards? XD

I know this isn't a question, but... (shifty eyes) GLOMP! (glomps Roxas)

More hyperness...

Great idea! (writes on author's sketches)

Author: Hey!

Anyways, about my hairstyle, I wasn't my fault. Larxene and Axel were both fighting over who got to do my hair since I had hair problems, and… I don't want to talk about it after that but…

(Author walks in)I wanna answer! Ahem.. It started the whole legacy of STAR WARS! So much gel, gel, gel, gel… I'll never look at gel the same way again. (hides in corner)

Ok…

About your question, yes but normally there all about hair gel and Kairi. _Real interesting_ in its own way.

You know what? I think I'll go do that right now. (pulls Sora out of bathroom) Hey sora… why'd Kairi only get a hug and Riku got his little moment? Huh?!?!

Sora: Well, since you pulled me out of my usual gel ritual, I HATE YOU! Anyways, it cuz' Riku was gonna give me his collection of baseball cards before the darkness came, and yadda-yadda-yadda. And…I GOT THEM IN THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pulls out cards)

Author: Dude, those are fakes!

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, keep on asking questions. And the glomping, it happens all the time. I don't mind.

Author: What about the time with Sora's aunt thought you were Sora and glomped...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The memories!

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I scarred Roxas… oh well. He gets over stuff pretty fast.

Keep on sending questions!

XD


	4. Namine, Fans, and RANDOM

I never thought my story would ever make it this far… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To the questions (runs to batmobile) Of we go to Neverland… whoops, wrong place!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ryxlet

Gee, déjà vu... Anywhos, how are ya!? Just like you, I am a Nobody. We have something in common!

Have you had any emotional feelings for Naminé?

You said Axel and Larxene were fighting over who got to do your hair, right? So, who won?!

If you wanted to, would you want your own body and get out of Sora's head?

Well, thank ye fer answering! C ya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ryxlet (This is how Roxas is gonna answer from now on)

I am fine, just recovering from… (shudders) Great! You're a Nobody too!??!?!?!?!? We should have a party with Axel, Demyx … (counts off Nobodies)

Author: This could take a while…

-10 minutes lter-

Back to answering your question, no. Namine is my compadre, my main friend. Just the thought of me and her like… not pretty. We're just friends.

...Let's see, who won? (looks at author, who is now doing her nails)

Author: Hmm, oh right. The person who won was… Larxene! But they had both gotten at Roxas' hair so bad, she couldn't do anything with it and ta-da! Look what's happened now! Although… they did have a fan next to Roxas at the time…

So… the whole reason why my hair looks like this is because Larxene and Axel both attacked my hair with gel and the fan shaped it…?????????!?!?!?!

Author: Yep.

Oh.

-10 minutes of solid reminiscing (done by Roxas)-

Last but not least, to answer your last question; no not really. I mean hey, I have so much blackmail on him already! It's so… random.

Author: RANDOM! WHERE?!?!?!?!?!

0.o

Well, anyways, it was no problem answering your questions. Thanks 4 asking!

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep on sending those questions! XP


	5. Blackmailand Sora

Thanks to all of you! 57 hits and counting!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ryxlet

Thanx for answering! And thank you for answering the following:

1) You fought Riku, right? If you hadn't of given him that Keyblade, you probably would've won. You would not of lost your memory, you might not of met Hayner and the others, Sora might still have his memory lost, he would not save the worlds, and the Organization would rule Kingdom Hearts! ... So, why'd you give it to him?

2) Hey, did you ever see Hayner and the others again?

3) Have you pulled any pranks on any of the Organization members?

4) And, sure, I'd like to come for a party! The World That Never Was, right? In The Castle That Never Was? Kinda wordy, isin't it...?

Well, I'm off! Oh, and I like that blackmailing idea. You should do it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ryxlet:

You're welcome.

1.)I did? I did? Huh, I think… oh my god! Brain damage (writhes on floor)

Author: He'll get over it. The reason is… before that all happened, Roxas and Riku met at a restaurant in the World That Never Was, played poker, Roxas lost and instead of being a good sport, Roxas fought Riku. Heh-heh, the words were added after I mailed the battle scene to Square Enix.

2.) Yes, they call Sora and stuff like that. I eavesdrop. I got some good blackmail from that…

3.) Hmm, I might have. I can't confirm nor deny anything. (Glares around suspiciously) You'll never catch me alive! (runs away)

Author: Technically, you're not even alive. -.-'

4.) Yeah, there! I don't want to sat it… it gives me headaches. Anyways, yeah! I'll see you there!

-Roxas

P.S.: Thx, now I'm off to put this stuff on the Internet!

With Sora…

"My Beat-Roxas-To-A-Pulp senses are tingling! Time to run! Roxas!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and who is coming? Sora you say? Ok! We'll be having a guest next chapter and its… Sora! Let's see what you can think of asking them both! Anyways, I'm off to buy stuff for the party next chapter!


	6. The Party

Let's skip my ranting and get to what you really want to know huh? THE PARTY AND… QUESTIONS!

Oh, and I'm writing parts of this story through my eyes! Don't worry, Roxas will answer all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Castle That Never Was:

I had just arrived with my lasagna (for those of you who do not know, I cook. Sad, ain't it?) when I saw chaos in its own way.

"Help me…" I saw Roxas trying to put on streamers. I put down my lasagna and brought out my whistle of doom!!!!! Yeah! My baby attacks anything I want and stops them. So at the moment I blew into it and… every Nobody between a fifty mile radius was stopped.

"All right then, Larxene, get the streamers! Demyx, music! Axel, uh…clean-up with Xemnas, Saix, and Zexion! Any other Nobodies here, to the kitchen with me!" Eevryone looked at me like I was crazy until they shrugged and got to work.

"Uh, where do weput the trash?" Saix asked, with a full trash bag in his hand.

"I don't know, get creative!" I shouted at him while trying to get Lexaeus to go near the oven.

A knock came from the door. "Roxas, go get it!"

"Ok, ok! Geez" he said while walking the stairs to the door. When he got there, he saw… Chucky! No, he saw two teenagers, 5'6", both with light brown hair, hazel green eyes. One had a emerald green dress shirt with black pants, the other looked the same, only with a red dress shirt and blue pants (sorry, imagination came over me; don't have one so I had to borrow Namine's)

"Hi, umm, we're here for the party. I'm Tyler and the guy next to me is Ryxlet" The one in the green said.

"Just a moment. HEY, ANYBODY ORDER PIZZA!"

"No! We're not the pizza guys, we were invited by the author!!" The one in the red said, holding out his hands. "See? No pizza."

"Wait! Roxas, those are my guests! I object to this wedding! Oh wait, wrong place." As I came running down, the cupcakes that I had nearly fell down, but Ryxlet caught them just in time. "Whew thanks."

"Wait a chicken leg here. You're saying these are the guys I've answered their questions from? And I invited them? And you invited them? And Sora? Why am I speaking this way?"

"Hmm, yes to all of those questions except for the last two. I have no idea why you speak this way and oh! Sora's on the phone." I handed Roxas my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! You are so dead! I don't know why, but I'm coming to getcha!" Sora said pretty loudly.

"Well, you don't have to dang shout it! Sheesh!" Ryxlet shoutd to the cellphone. Meanwhile, Tyler was in his own world.

I brought out my whistle of doom again(my precious…) and blew it again. I caused a chain reaction bigger than my grandpa's glasses, and those are huge.

"All right then! No fighting before the party! That's why we have Xemnas' room for!"

"Ok! Then… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Demyx, you da man right now!" Roxas yelled. All of a sudden cheese exploded.

"That's my que." Tyler said, coming out of his world and joining the party. "Hey! Wait up!" Ryxlet said, getting to the stairs at 5 steps per second.

"Now that the party's started Roxas, would you mind answering some of the questions asked to you?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm at a party and you're asking about questions?" Roxas said.

"Yes."

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: mylilhanyou716

blushing madly h-hi Roxas...uhhm...my question:  
I get locked out of my house alot...is there any way you could open my door  
for me with your keyblade? Cuz sora was mean and said no, and you're nicer  
than him...ad better...mutters under breath and cuter...clears throught  
ANYWAY, uh...blushes more i'm sorry, i have nothing left t-to say...oh yeah!  
I made you th-this...holds out a seasalt ice cream i know you haven't had  
one in awhile so uh...blushes more and i knew you liked 'em so here.  
squeezes eyes shut tight and holds it out, blushing even MORE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear mylilthanyou (I'm answering from my room, more privacy)

Sure! Hmm, how 'bout I mail you one of Sora's Keyblades? He has so many he has two closets full of them! Anyway, it should arrive in twenty or so minutes.

Awesome! I love these! Thanks!

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we done?" Roxas asked, clearly wanting to get to his party. "Oh, and Axel was asking me about your name, what is it?"

"Hmm, my name is… donuts! Just kidding, my real name is-"

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Tyler burst into the room, clearly nervous about something.

"Nothing, just answering questions and talking about the sky" I said.

"Yep, except for the sky part."

"Hey I have questions too!" Tyler said.

"Ok, ask."

The door opened again and it was… Bugs Bunny! Ha! No, it was a pretty pissed off Sora, with a box that rattled with evil!!! (I have this thing with boxes…)

"You, my Nobody, are throwing a wild party in this castle… AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME???????????" Sora said, rattling the box.

"Easy now. Don't make me call the Men in Black!" I said, looking at the box.

"Oh! Sora! You're her! I wanted to ask you a couple of questions with Roxas. I mean, this is what the story's about right?" Tyler said, pulling out his questions from his pocket.

"Ok!"

Questions:

1) Roxas and Sora: Do you two get along?

2) Sora: Has Roxas been in your head during school? If so, has he been  
helping you cheat on tests?

3) Roxas: Have you beaten up Seifer recently? I don't really like that  
guy...

4) Roxas and Sora: Who owns Oatkeeper and Oblivion? 'Cause Sora can have both  
in the game.

5) Roxas: Who in the games do you find most annoying?

6) Sora: Same as 5.

Answers:

Sora: oh yeah. We get along like scissors and paper. I'm the scissors, he's the paper. Guess who wins?

Roxas: Hey! If anyone should be scissors, it's me!

Sora: Naw, he knows the answers, but he never tells me ands says he's gonna blackmail me if I don't stop asking.

Roxas: You don't ask! You get on your knees and beg!

Sora:Well, what if I ask, huh?

Roxas: Maybe.

Roxas: I might have…

Sora: Suspicious… Hey I haven't seen Seifer in like two months.

Roxas: OMG! There onto me! Axel! Get the car going! We're moving to Mexico!

Axel: All right!

Author: Hold it there, Panchito, answer the questions, get to your stinking party, and then leave

Roxas: Ok

Sora: I played blackjack with Roxas and won them fair and square. Cross my heart and throw me into a pit of wild fangirls!

Author:That can easily be arranged…

Roxas: o.o Anyways, you didn't win! Riku knocked me out, took my money, and then you took them!

Sora: wait. If you were knocked out, then how do you know this?

Author ( whistles)

Roxas: Hmm, I guess it's between Marluxia and Xemnas. Marluxia scared me the first time I met him with his 'flower power' or something. And Xemnas only speaks to his… Kingdom Hearts. Trust me, the guy uses many words to describe the dang heart floating in the air. You wish someone could donate their heart to them to make him shut up.

Sora: Hmmm, Raijin. At first, you see a strong guy, but after five minutes of his 'y'know' you get irritated and want to stick your Keyblade op his-

Author: Hey1 This is a T-rated fanfiction!

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked.

"Maybe." Tyler said. "Anyways, gotta go find Ryxlet, who knos what he's doing?"

Meanwhile at the party…

"All right, Xemnas got some moves! But not to be outdone, Ryxlet is moving at his own beat! Way to go, both of oyu!" Demyx shouted, cranking up the tunes.

Larxene was on a sugar rush and attacking Zexion just for the heck of it. Lexeaus was crying in a corner, scared of the oven and Larxene. Marluxia was being all flower power somewhere. All the rest of the nobodies, you can use your imagination! Yay IMAGINATION!

Roxas was coming down when he remembered something. "Hey, you never told me your name."

"Huh? Oh, it's Eve." I said. "OMG! IS THAT XEMNAS KRUNKING? MY EYES!!!!!!!" I ran to the bathroom.

"-.-'"

At 5 a.m.

Every Nobody was on the floor, either sleeping or on a sugar rush. Tyler and Ryxlet had gone before Saix got hyper and… sang the Barney theme song!! Yes, we were all scarred for life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep on sending questions!


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas: Well, we're back!

Author: Shut up. I have a headache and you're not helping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Mooncry

Did Xemnas allow the members to have pets?

2) If he did, who did have pets?

3) If you can remember, what was probably your most memorable moment?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mooncry,

1) No, not after what happened with Demyx's gerbil. For those of you who are wondering, Demyx thought it was a very good idea to let his gerbil get some fresh air… in Xemnas' room. 5 hours of trying to get the gerbil off Xemnas really was great for Demyx. After that, no one even thought of getting a pet anyways.

2) I answered that already.

3) My most memorable moment… hmm. It would have to be the first time me and Axel both pranked Larxene and Saix. Ah, good times.

Well, thanks for asking!

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas wants more questions! Keep sending!


	8. Puppies

On with the questions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Tyler and Ryxlet

Whoops! Sorry for not reviewing on Chapter 6, which by the way was fantastic!  
I was in my own little world at the time... Oh, and Ryxlet says he was chasing  
someone. Who was it, again?

-Ryxlet comes up and whispers something in Tyler's ear-

Ryxlet: Don't tell anybody!

Alright, alright, I won't. -Ryxlet leaves- At the end of this review I will,  
however. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA -- Ok, to the questions.

1) When do you suppose we'll have another party? We could have it at... Hmm,  
where could we have it at? Oh well, I'll think about it later.

2) Why don't Nobodies have hearts? I mean, how can they live?

OK, the person Ryxlet was chasing was... Whoops, Ryxlet's entered the room!  
Gotta go! -Tyler runs outta room-

Ryxlet: Ooh, what'd he say? -Ryxlet reads review- WHY YOU LITTLE!! -Ryxlet  
runs after Tyler holding a cotton swab and a carrot-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tyler and Ryxlet:

Xemnas said no, but no one ever listens to him. Maybe next Thursday or when Xemnas is away.

2.) I don't really know, Xemnas is the one who seems to know. Demyx tried figuring out once. I don't think he was ever right afterwards.

Run ,Tyler, run! The carrot is coming with his little friend!

-Roxas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: PeoplepersonsofDooM

Hi Roxas here are some questions

1. Can I call you Roxy?  
2. Why is it that your Sora's nobody and you don't have huge feet like him?  
3. Sora told me that you and Axel were going out. Is it true?  
4. Can I play duel monsters with you (pulls out yugi oh cards)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear PeoplepersonsofDooM:

Uh, sure. Just once, ok?

Hmm, very good question. Maybe cuz' then it would look like I stole Sora's look. Even though he changes his look every day or so.

(clears throat) I, Roxas, am not gay. Neither is Axel. So if you put two and two together, no, we are not going out. Now excuse me for 1o minutes while I go and attack Sora with a stick I found.

With Sora…

"My spidey senses are tingling!" Sora said to Riku and Kairi.

"Uh, Sora, you don't have spidey senses."

"Then that's a problem."

-.10 minutes later.-

I'm back!

Sure, I'm game. Let me go get Luxord too, he loves this stuff. Luxord!

(Luxord appears)What?

Will you play yugi oh with us?

Luxord: Another game I'm gonna win. (pulls out his cards)

-Roxas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Mooncry

Haha thx!  
Sel: Anything blackmail worth telling us?

Dear Mooncry:

Yes, I could write a book and it wouldn't be enough. Here is some though.

Did you know Sora…?

watches Barney, Sesame Street, and Arthur on Saturdays? With Riku?

Had to repeat kindergarten because he wasn't emotionally and mentally ready for first grade?

Thought he could fly once, so threw himself off Kairi's roof?

Once got so hyper that he was thinking a shovel was Kairi and that the lawnmower was Riku?

The list goes on.

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: AkikuTamikai

Dear Roxas, my cousin is too lazy to make an account so I let him use mine to  
ask you questions.

hey Roxas why did you betray the Organization?

signed Chris  
(My Cousin)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear AkikuTamikai or Chris:

Chris, I speak for most when I say get an account if you wanna ask.

To your question, Square Enix says cuz' I wanted to know why the Keyblade chose me, and it's true.

Author: That's not what you said. The real reason is-

Um, why don't we leave that to the professionals?

Author: What professionals? … What were we talking about?

Puppies.

Author: OMG! WHERE? Come to me! (runs to find puppies)

-.-'

-Roxas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found them! (puppies bark) Keep on sending questions!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! More questions!

Note: I'm thinking of starting a new story, maybe about all of Organization XIII. Maybe. Tell me what you think, cuz' Roxas really wants to see his buddies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Conductor of Darkness

lol, this is awesome!  
kk, question Roxas.  
Alright, I've gots a friend who is like, in LUB with you. she's very  
nice...when she wants to be...sometimes...  
She's very dedicated  
Also...She's very good at drawing...you and pretty much anyone she wants.  
Even your HAIR! Woot! go her!  
Well, anyways, to the actual question...  
Would you possibly consider her? maybe if you got to know her? Or maybe be  
her friend. She would probably do something that the world has yet to hear  
from her: squeal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Conductor of Darkness:

OMG! Someone actually knows how to draw my hair! Ha- ha, they said it couldn't be done, but I didn't believe! Ok, ok back to the questions.

I could consider her, if I got to know her. Or be her friend. Either one is fine.

Thanks for asking!

-Roxas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Mooncry

lol  
Did Soar and Riku have any 'stupid moments'? Did you and Axel? (Since you two  
are practically brothers and best friends.)  
Did Larxene and Saix find out about your first prank?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mooncry:

They might have… that is classified for a reason.

Author: They blackmailed Roxas on that one. Heh-heh.

Yes me and Axel had our 'stupid moments' as you said.

Hmm, I guess after that, no. But I did find that afterwards, Larxene drank the last soda in our fridge! Darn you Larxene!

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: KitsuneNaruto135

Hello. Us again.

Ryxlet: HI!

That was him again. He stopped chasing me after I threatened him with soup.  
He has a natural fear of it. Anyway, how do you summon the Keyblades.

Thanks again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear KitsuneNaruto135:

Hi Ryxlet!

Hmm, how_ do_ I summon the Keyblades? (looks at author) Hmm?

Author:…

Tell me!

(whispers in Roxas' ear)

Umm, I'd rather not say.

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(bark) no! Bad puppies! Anyways, keep sending questions!

(scream) Oops, that was Roxas. He got bit by one. Got to go!


	10. no title

On with your questions! (bark)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Conductor of Darkness

yay! You answered my question! I feel so special...(looks to sky as if angels  
were flying around and singing in a harmonious choir) well...enough of that. I  
thank you for my friend, who is now in the corner crying tears of joy and  
hugging a plushie she didn't know I knew she had...Uh-oh, gotta go before I'm  
destroyed by her evil fiery glare of doom. But before I go, gotsa question. I  
have a-uh another friend who likes Axel as much as my angry friend likes you.  
Could you maybe talk to him for me-I mean, My friend?  
thanx  
Glomp

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Conductor of Darkness:

Um, sure, I'll ask Axel.

-Roxas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: coolgirl200

ROFL! XD Er...I'll try to come up with a question...  
1. Do you like the puppies? (PUPPIES! )

2. Is Saix a warewolf? (...Don't ask where that question came from...the  
first thing in my head... Oo)

3. Is having trouble thinking of a third Do you know why Lexaus (Yes I know  
I spelled his name wrong) is scared of the oven?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear coolgirl200:

Yes, except for the one that bit me. Apparently, that's the author's favorite.

I never really thought about it. Luna Divider… beserk… hmm…

I guess when he was a Somebody, he was scared, cuz' when it was his turn to cook, he never touched the oven. At least that's what Axel told me.

Thx for asking!

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: PeoplepersonsofDooM

Thanks for playing yugioh with me Roxy Now where's Luxord I want a rematch  
cuz he cheated and took my best cards!(cracks knuckles)now before i beat up  
Luxord... i have two things to ask. pepsi or coke? and would Demyx go out with  
me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear PeoplepersonsofDooM:

You're welcome. Oh, he took off to his favorite casino. Said not to tell you. Oh well.

Hmm, wise question. I say there's not much difference. To say, it's coke.

He might… although he might ask about your favorite type of music, band, etc.

Thx for asking!

-Roxas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good puppies… good puppies.

Keep on sending questions!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Tyler and Ryxlet

Sorry 'bout last time. I reviewed in the wrong file. Gee, I never realized it. Anyway, here:

What is your element.

Sorry, the question mark thing isn't working. Anyway, thanks for answering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tyler and Ryxlet:

My element? Hmm, gotta call Xemnas for this one.

Xemnas: You called?

Um, what's my element?

Xemnas: Oh! You didn't get an element, remember? You said it was good enough being called The Key of Destiny.

Really? Huh.

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: DarkDeSkull

Dear Roxas,

Hallo! I have several question to ask you!

1. What do you think of the rumors that you and Axel are totally gay for each other?

2. Have you ever stolen Xigbar's guns? Have any other members stolen his guns before?

3. Which member of the Organization is most likely to burst into Riku's room, stuff a bottle full of sleeping pills down his throat, and poof away? Why?

4. Have you ever just chanted something over, and over in Sora's head to attempt to drive him slowly insane? If so, what was it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear DarkDeSkull:

Ok! Shoot! Not literally though.

Ah, those people will get over them. I mean, if they don't see us together, then won't that lead to us not being gay?

Heh- heh, maybe. Axel does it all the time. Apparently Xigbar doesn't know and thinks it's the system trying to shut him down. Ah, here he is now.

Xigbar: Roxas! The system trying to shut me down again!

-.-

That's so evil! Probably Zexion, if you pushed him hard enough.

The cookie people are coming! The cookie people are coming…

Sora: Ah! Protect me Roxas!

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: allaroundbetterthanyou

Hi Roxas! -jumps up and down- I love you, in a fan-girl kindof way, only not as crazy.  
I'm writing this series on my other account that is about the organization, and i need to know, if you had a puppy what would you name it?  
How come you and Sora are always like 'im better than you'?  
are there two of you, cuz there is Roxas says, and that Roxas is really mean, he's constantly dissing Namine and he doesn't even answer my questions!  
Well i guess that's all for now, hope to hear from you soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear allaroundbetterthanyou:

Um, thanks?

I guess I would name it Spots or something that annoys Zexion. Hee-hee, Zexion… pissed… fun.

Don't know. Just a reflex.

I have a twin? Wait, no I don't. I don't know, it takes too much thinking to do this.

That sucks. I probably would have already have gone after him.

Thanks for asking!

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, another Ask Roxas huh? I must get to the bottom of this! Keep on sending questions! Come on puppies! Through the marshmallow forest!

-.-'


	12. Chapter 12

Are we ready? Yes we are! On to the questions!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Avi den Kanshimi

Hi Roxas,

1)What Dance Dance Revolution songs would you pair up with:  
Axel, Demyx, Sora, Riku, and yourself.  
And if you actually know these people:  
Paine, Rikku(she's a girl), Yuna, Vincent Valentine, Cloud, and Reno (he  
looks as if he's Axel's twin). Author can help too if its too hard.  
2)Do you like Mocha?  
3)Does Sora like 7-11 slurpees...or the copy cat ICEE (shrudders).  
Thanks for givin' me some time to answering these questions.  
Avi den Kanashimi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Avi den Kanshimi:

Hi!

1 ) Axel is a song?!?!?! Whoa. If I'm thinking what you meant to type, I would pair up with Riku! Man, that guy is good!

1a ) Author: Of course he does! Don't you?

(looking through phone book)

Author: Uh, yeah.

2 ) Of course I do! Who says I didn't!

3 ) Sora? He likes both. He says it's the saome thing. But it might be because they're both cold.

No problem. Thanks for sending them.

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: CantTakeU

Dear Roxas I have a few questions

Im writing a fan fic currently about you and axel, BIG SURPRISE

But in mine, you are a poetry freak anywhoo here are my questions!

1.Do you like Poetry?  
on admit axel has the hots for you  
2b. admit you have the hots for Axel  
3.If you had to pick a genre of music to listen to over and over, pick what whould it be?  
4.Have you ever heard the song The Diary of Jane by Breaking Bemjamin?  
5. I love you so much, your so luckky, u get to see axel nakkid!  
oh wait crap i ruined that in my story, and it wasnt even a question...

anywhoo

thank you much for answering!

Chuck Barnard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear CantTakeU:

1 ) Yes I do, just not to be obsessed with it.

2b ) I have the hots for Axel?

Author: Ha! You said it! Not me!

3 ) Genre, huh? Hmm, maybe rock, no what about; no…

Author: Oh, geez, take your sweet time. We have all the time you need.

4 ) Yes.

5 ) yeah…

No problem.

-Roxas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Tyler and Ryxlet

Hello!

1) If you had the chance, who would you annoy.

2) Given the chance, would you go on a vacation. If so, where to.

Damn question mark button ain't working... Well, thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tyler and Ryxlet:

Hi!

1 ) The whole world! Along with Axel, my partner-in-crime!

2 ) I get no vacation. Wherever I go, Sora goes. If I could, I would go with a person who I haven't decided yet to some place.

Author: Aren't we specific today.

You're welcome.

-Roxas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long! You try living with tourist parents that like to visit every place in the world!


	13. OMG! Ch13

Author: Well, what chapter are we on?

Roxas: 13.

Author: OMG! No way, no way!

Roxas: Yes way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Bloodskye

Hi your first questioner is back!

Anyway, your hair is still really hard to draw... ESPECIALLY FROM A SIDE VIEW!

(shifty eyes) GLOMP! (tackle-glomps)

Oh ya my friend has two questions:

1, Do you believe that Reno is Axel's Other?  
and  
2, Who would you have as a boyfriend, Axel or Axel? YOU MUST CHOSE!

Ep she's scary when she's hyper...

Anyway my questions:

Would you rather be locked in a closet playing 7 minutes of heaven with the Superior or Seven on a full moon?

I wonder how you'd look with cute little kitty ears and a tail?

What would you do if Namine replaced your memory of her with kairi? Just wondering...

What song do you think would fit your situation in the game? I think either Welcome to my life or I'm just a kid.

That's enough of my questions and i leave on this note! (BloodSkye gestures to the door and her friend, Yuki, handcuffed to Zexion, walks through the door.)

Yuki: We're gonna be BEST FRIENDS, Roxas, BEST FRIENDS! (maniacal laughter)

BloodSkye: She had so much sugar before this...

Yuki: DO YOU LIKE SUGAR?!?!?!?!? I SURE DO!

Zexion: GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK! (takes out a blunt dagger and tries to cut off Yuki's wrist)

BloodSkye: Heh heh... I don't think I should have brought them here... (takes out a bottle of pills) Time to take your meds, Yuki!

Yuki: (running around with a sword coming out of her hand trying to kill Xigbar)

BloodSkye: Yeahh... I never should have brought them here. (Yuki and Zexion disappear with a poof) Bye bye!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bloodskye:

I know, I know…

Author: Can't draw… fan hair, fan hair, damn you!

I'll answer your frinds questions first:

1) He does look like him, could be. I'll have to ask Zexion that.

2) Uhh, I guess I pick…

Author: He picks Axel.

You should see Xemnas! I got it all on tape. Blackmail, yess…

Now, to answer the other questions:

1) 0.0

Author: I'd like to hear this too.

0.0

2) Forgive and forget, right, Namine?

Namine: Yes, forgive and forget.

3 ) Either one.

Erm, yeah? Thanks for the questions.

-Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: The Crimson Wings

Dear Roxas,

You know, you should totally tell Kairi Sora's deepest, darkest secret, you know?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear The Crimson Wings:

Roxas: You're right! Hey, I'll call Kairi righ now.

Kairi: Hey Roxas!

Roxas: I gots to tell you something (whispers in ear)

Kairi: HE WHAT?

Roxas: Yup.

Sora: Roxas what in the name of philly cheese steaks is going on here?

Author: Well, Roxas just told your deepest secret to Kairi and now she probably gonna take you to the the men in white coats.

Kairi: Come on Sora, they are your friends

Sora: NEVUR! HA-HA-HAAAA (jumps out of window) (lands on Sepiroth)

Sepiroth: Why you little…

Sora: No! I'm too young to die! I've never even met Santa!

Roxas: Yes, you have.

Sora: oh, right.

-Roxas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Avi den Kanashimi

Hi Roxas...

ya see erm... you didn't answer my question as I intended you to...I was hoping if you pair up Dance Dance Revolution songs with the people I listed as in what would suit them...because in my story, Sora gave you the whole collection of DDR ringtones and well...I was wondering what ringtone you'd give all the people I listed in your eyes... For reference:

Axel, Demyx, Sora, Riku, and yourself.  
Paine, Rikku, Yuna, Vincent Valentine, Cloud, and Reno

Now that my question is clarified I hope you can answer it because...well...my curiousity n' stuff... Please and Thank you

♥Avi den Kanashimi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Avi den Kanashimi

You can turn those songs into ringtones? Huh, I'll have to remember that.

I can't really say… last time I tried picking songs for people…

Author: He gave Kairi punk rock, Sora pop, Riku rap and well you get it

Yeah well, you're no better!

Author: Heh-heh. So says Mr. I-know-everyone's-theme-song

-Roxas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There there puppies. Roxas is here!

(puppies bark)

I reread some chapters and now, a guest star is coming next time! It's Axel! Since all of you like knowing about the Axel- Roxas relationship, I decided to bring both. Now I have to go find Axel.

Send questions for Axel and Roxas!


	14. Tay Appention!

Author: Well here you are! Keeping this story alive!

Roxas: But not me!

Author: Is this an emo phase or somethin'?

Axel: Naw. He's just mad I'm here.

(Patented Evil Roxas Glare)

Author and Axel: OMFG! RUN AWAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Tyler and Ryxlet:

Hi! Me again! Sorry for not reviewing last time. If you want a reason, to bad!

Favorite TV Show?

Favorite Book?

Favorite Activity?

Thank ye! And Ryxlet says hi!

Ryxlet: HI!

That was him.

--------------------------

Dear Tyler and Ryxlet:

Roxas: No problem.

Axel: … I don't really care.

Question #1:

Roxas:… Naruto.

Axel: What's the big deal? It's just a kid, an emo kid, and a girl with a large forehead!

(Out of nowhere, Team 7 appears)

Kakashi: Look, it's those dudes with black coats that act weird with weird weapons!

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Shut it Naruto.

Sakura: Yeah Naruto! Listen to Sasuke!

(They fall through trap door)

Author: so much for elite ninja.

Question #2:

Roxas: The Series of Unfortunate Events.

Axel: L-i-a-r. We all know what kind of books you like.

Roxas: Don't make me glare at you.

Axel: I'll be quiet.

Question #3:

Roxas and Axel: PULLING PRANKS ON SUPERIOR! AND EVERYBODY ELSE!

Roxas: No problem

-Roxas

-And Axel

--------------------------------------------------

From Conductor of Darkness:

Hi...It's me again -  
Shifty eyes GLOMP! glomps Axel and refuses to let go

Roxas, I have a message for you from my friend. (don't tell her I told you though, k?)  
She wants me to tell you that she does not stalk you...or watch you sleep...or dream about you every night...or have pictures of you on her ceiling so she wakes up to see your shining and glorious face every morning. (her words, not mine. You're still cool to me though)

Axel, What is your favorite color? What are your dreams and desires? Where do you live? What would you say if I told you I already know the last one mentioned? Will you marry me?

Thanx for your time-  
Glomps both boys, but won't let go of Axel...again

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Conductor of Darkness:

Roxas: Hi.

Axel: NO! Get her off!

Roxas: Ok. I think I understand.

Author: No he doesn't.

Axel: Finally, my time to shine!

Favorite color: Red 'cuz its cool.

Dreams and desires: it's nun ya.

Where I live: Wherever I want

I don't really know, maybe stalk you back.

It all depends.

Roxas: Poor Axel.

Axel: Shut up. At least I don't have an over obsessed fangirl with pics of me on her ceiling.

-Roxas

-and Axel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From BloodSkye:

Ohayo! Aku-chan! Roku-chan! YAY! (glomps Axel and Roxas)

QUESTIONS! WHOO!

Would you rather be the wind, the clouds, the stars, or the moon? Both of you answer the questions please.

Do you know what a Crusnik is?

Are you a wasteroo?

Are you mimeylimey?

I luv AkuRoku lemons... Could you please demonstrate?

Roxas, would you rather have two guns used in a kick way, a blood scythe or a bone scythe? and NO SAYING KEYBLADES! OR AXEL! (glomps Roxas)

Axel you too, but no saying chakrams or Roxas or fire or your awesome cuteness that charms the hearts of all the girls that play KH2 at your fading scene. XD Including me. (glomps Axel)

Roxas, would you rather be handcuffed to Yuki or the Superior?

Axel, you too. XD During Yuki's bloodfeast.

//bloodfeast\ literal meaning: "to feast on blood". Yuki's meaning: "to feast on the blood of vampires".

So that means she'll drag you around looking for Methuselah blood and stuffs...

//Methuselah\ What vampires prefer to be called. Being called a "vampire" is like an insult to them. Saying it to one's face is like making a death wish.

Roxas, would you eat your own crap or suck on Axel's dick?

Excuse my pervertedness, but i must know!

Heh... Sorry...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear BloodSkye:

Axel and Roxas: (sweatdrop)

Question #1

Axel: The wind.

Roxas: The stars.

Question #2

Axel: No! They are taking over! (runs around)

Roxas: And where does it say that?

Axel: I… I've seen it happen.

Roxas: You don't even know what winter and summer trends are.

Axel: Your point?

Question #3

Roxas: Axel is.

Axel: Am I what?!?!

Question #4

Roxas: Again… am I what?!?!

Axel: What are AkuRoku lemons?

Author: I thought you would know. (Whispers in Axel's ear)

Axel: Oh my salad spritzers! How can you people write that?

Roxas:…

Question #5

Roxas: Damn! Can I pick all three?

Author: (Sigh)

Axel: Aww, I guess the guns. Although my fire powers work wonders…

Question #6

Roxas: Oh, jebus, I'll stick with the Superior.

Axel: That leaves me with… Yuki (evil music plays)

Author: Oh sorry, stupid radio's broken.

Question #7

Roxas: Would I what!?

Author and Axel: (try to not pay attention by looking at Cloud being beat up by Sepiroth)

Roxas: Um, uh… do I have to answer?

Author: Wow. I didn't know that his spine could do that.

Axel: I have got to learn some of those moves…

Roxas: Guys? Pay attention to me! (sniffles) Please?

Author: What was that?

Axel: Did you just cry out for attention?

Roxas: … maybe…

-Roxas

-And Axel

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep on sending those questions!

Next time: Demyx's coming! With toothpaste!

-


	15. Toothpaste and Puppies

I have nothing to say so… on with the questions! And Demyx! And Toothpaste!

Roxas: What about me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: coolgirl200

-falls over laughing- -stops- ...Sorry, I spazzed. XD Thanks for anwsering my question! Um...I kinda...have more...lol

1. What kind of toothpaste does Demyx have?  
2. Why did Demyx bring said toothpaste?  
3. Where are the puppies? -likes the puppies-  
4. Do you guys like cupcakes?!  
5. This isn't a question but...YOU RULE! XD

...I'M NOT A CRAZED FANGIRL! I SWARE! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS! -runs- -spazzes again-

-----------

Dear coolgirl200:

You're welcome.

1. Roxas: Oh, you brought Toothpaste, huh?

Demyx:Yup! (brings out gerbil) Meet Toothpaste!

Author: Cute.

2. Roxas: Why did you bring Toothpaste?

Demyx: 'Cuz Xemnas got bit again and started screaming his head off and stuff, so I'm taking him on vacation.

3. Author: I knew it! Ha Roxas! Told ya people like the puppies!

Roxas: That's only one person!

Author: Anyways right here (puppies bark)

Demyx: Keep them away from Toothpaste!

4. Roxas, Demyx, and Author: YES.

Axel: Me too!

Author: You're still here?

Axel: Of course! No one can resist me!

5.Demyx: I know, I know. I rock, don't I?

Author and Axel: (sweatdrop)

Roxas: Hey read the title! 'Ask **Roxas** and Get Answers!' Not 'Ask **Demyx** And Get Answers!'

Axel: Fight, fight!

Author: Alright, alright ladies! Fight after the story!

-Roxas

-And Axel

-And Demyx

-------------------------------------

From: HyperVampireYuki

Hi its Bloodskyes crazy friend Yuki. D

1)Have you ever switched clothes with Sora? I mean his pants are like all poofy and how the hell can he wear them?!?!?  
2) WHY AREN'T YOU GAY I MEAN YOU AND AXEL WOULD BE LIKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!!

yeah.  
goes back to trying to kill Xigbar.

Bye-bye.

--------------------------------------------------

Dear HyperVampireYuki:

Roxas: So you're the one I've heard about…

Author: No puppies! Get back!

Roxas: HOLY GUACAMOLE! WTFH?!?! THEY BIT ME!

Demyx: It's funnier live! (dies from laughter)

Axel: You can't die! You're a Nobody!

Demyx: Right.

1. Roxas: I did try them on once… and fell through the window. But only 'cuz they're too poofy!

2. Demyx: What's the big deal about being gay?

Axel:…

Roxas:…

Author: Look! The puppies learned a trick!

Axel: Hey Roxas, what if we are gay?

Roxas: Have you been drinking Vexen's power juices?

Axel:…maybe.

Author:Look! (Claps hands)

Roxas: OMFG! THEY BIT ME!

Axel: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!

Axel: All right! My bet's on you!

-Roxas

-And Axel

-And Demyx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

From: HyperVampireYuki

i forgot to ask.

Demyx, have you ever beaten anyone up with your sitar and WHY CAN"T I DRAW YOUR HAIR?!??!?!?

yeah -gives author puppies and axel cookies-

SORAMIMI CAKE WOO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear HyperVampireYuki:

Demyx: He-he-he-he… maybe.

Roxas: He broke in his sitar by banging it on Luxord's head.

Axel: Good times, good times.

Demyx: No one can draw my hair! Mua-ha-ha-ha!

Roxas: I've seen babies draw it better than how you style it.

Author: Woot! Awesome! I'm gonna teach them tricks

Roxas: Oh my Heartless…

Axel: COOKIES! MINE!

-Roxas

-And Axel

-And Demyx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darn, I'm outta juice… oh well.

Next time on Pokemon…

Zexion and Vexen come with their rap to their elders!

So send questions! And respect!


	16. Suprises

Author: Let's start answering questions! You know, before she knows.

Roxas: Alright, then let's introduce our guests, Zexion and Vexen.

Author: Hey, where are Axel and Demyx?

Zexion: I sent them to go get sea-slat ice cream.

Vexen: They'll be gone for a while, seeing as Axel melts everything in his hands.

Author: Hmm… well anyway, on to the questions!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From: Tyler and Ryxlet  
to Everyone: Did anyone in the org. try to steal your Keyblades/Chakrams/Sitar/Shield/Book? It'd be funny how you five reacted.

'K! See ya! Ryxlet says see ya also!

Dear Tyler and Ryxlet:

Zexion: Surprisingly, no.

Vexen: I refuse to answer this question.

Roxas: Why? Is it because people have been stealing it since the beginning of time?

Vexen: Grrr….

Author: All right, all right, no fighting in the room!

-Roxas

-Zexion

-Vexen

……………………………………………………………………………………………

From: true-slytherin123

Hey, Roxas. I'm Alexandra...call me Alex or face my wrathglares.  
Anywayssmiles,

1. Who's your idol and why?  
2. Why can't I draw your hair!?!?  
3. ...This question is from my insane friend Kaylynn...but she was wondering if you could kill Kairi so she can have Sora?  
4. Another question from Kaylynn: Can you get me Sora's underwear? Please?

Right...she's a bit...odd...

Dear true-slytherin123

1. Roxas: My idol, hmm… Bill Gates? No. Adam Sandler? No, too funny.

After much thought…

"All right, my idol is….. Jesse McCartney!"

'_Isn't it odd he chose the person that did his voice in Kingdom Hearts 2?'_ Zexion and the author thought.

2. Roxas: heh-heh, it takes a true artist to draw my hair.

Author: That's why even the best artist's couldn't draw it. It took a bunch of kids to figure out your hair.

Zexion: This may be fact, or opinion. No one knows.

Vexen: Another thing added to the list of what the world can never know.

3. Roxas: Whoo… now see I have this whole week booked…. And the author had something planned for every one, and I can't be in jail can i?

Author: Hey, it's your life. It just wouldn't be the same 'Ask Roxas and Get Answers' without you, now would it? But hey, we could bring Ven into this instead.

Roxas: You mean my lookalike?

Zexion: That information is classified. (looks at audience) You never heard a word about this.

4. Author: wouldn't it technically be Roxas' underwear too?

Roxas: IT DOEN'T MATER IF IT'S MINE OR HIS!

Vexen: Apparently, it does.

P.S. look in your mailbox, I think Roxas is gonna get the underwear...

-Roxas

-Zexion

-Vexen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

From: Puppet Queen Yuki

I have a queestion for Zexion. D  
Will you marry me? (lol)  
attacks vexen Yeah.  
hey Roxas, have you ever blown up Vexens lab?  
Yeah, I like suck at asking questions other than "why" which annoys the hell out of alot of people...  
glomps Zexy and won't let go  
Oh yeah have you ever been attacked by a mob of fangirls from a different anime,game,etc? Cause thees a mob behind all of you...EXCEPT for Vexen no one likes old people.(especally Vexen).  
Oh yeah, I love puppies they're so kawii.  
-Gives author puppies again and drags Zexion with-  
Bye bye  
-Yuki

Dear Puppet Queen Yuki:

Zexion: … that's the 12th person to ask.

Author: Where's Vexen?

Roxas: He got attacked, and is going to the chiropractor. At least, that's what the red paint on the floor says.

(no comment)

…

Roxas: Have I ever blown up Vexen's lab?

Author: you blew up in his face, so couldn't you have blown up his pride… and… joy…? (walks out of room)

Zexion: Answer the question Roxas.

Roxas: See, there was this one time… but they never caught me. But they blamed me once when Axel so specifically wrote "the gay keyblader waz herrr" when clearly… (goes off speaking about Axel and his pranks, which everyone has heard a million times)

Zexion: And he wonders _why_ they call him gay.

(After many unsuccessful tries, Zexion deals with a girl glomped onto him. Hey, he's a schemer, not a fighter)

…

(a/n: Vexen is back)

Vexen: So, has anyone been attacked by any anime characters and whatnot? Since apparently, _**old is never respected**_.

Roxas: Well, I think that there was this girl, (blue hair, green eyes?) who thought I was the locksmith once, and actually asked mme to open her house door. I ran away, but then a whole mob came, with that same girl in the lead. All I learned that day was not to take a stroll near that place again.

Zexion: Wow. Very informative.

(the mob is waiting outside, cleverly placed along the shrubbery, at night, they will attack! Sorry couldn't resist.)

Roxas: Huh, they're gone, and… her new litter of puppies is for the taking!

Vexen: I'm such a wallflower.

…

-Roxas

-Zexion

-Vexen

From: coolgirl200

THANKS FOR ANWSERING MY QUESTIONS! And sorry Roxas, I was just excited that's all. XD I can draw Demyx's hair! ...Not very well but still it's a mullet! ...I think... -Sigh- And the day I draw Roxas' hair right is the day I go to Pluto. (Not the dog, the...former-planet.) Er...anyway, I have more questions! fangirl squeel

1. You fell through the window wearing Sora's poofy pants...? How'd you manage that?  
2. ...Zexion and Vexen rap?  
3. ARE THE PUPPIES OKAY?!  
4. ...Seriously, Zexion and Vexen RAP?!  
5. Why does everyone think Zexion is emo?  
6. (Not much of a question but) Roxas, your hair never seems to move...

Oh! Toothpaste is a Gerbil! Cool! Uh, now I have to run. I'm not escaping prison if that's what you're thinking!

I RESPECT YOU, VEXEN!

Dear coolgirl200:

Roxas: Neh, it's ok, I went to counciling. No but seriously, those people that can actually draw my hair (even if it's a little messy), I guess… I'll give them… a hug. (_maybe then the author will stop getting pissed at me_)

1. Roxas: Let me take you on a trip down memory lane…

Vexen: This ought to be fun…

"_Damn it, Sora! Why do you always gotta steal my favorite pants?" Roxas mutted, still in his bath towel. "All I have left is… your pants."_

_5 minutes later…_

"_Dammit, how do these belts work?!?!" Roxas said. Unfortunately for Roxas, he was pre cariously making his way to the window, which was open._

"_Wh-whoah. Phe- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Roxas landed safely on Sepiroth. But he wasn't safe for long._

"_HOW DARE YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A GAY BOY!"_

"_WAAAH! I'M SORRY! AND I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Roxas: I have a scar on my back that proves it.

2. due to Puppet Queen Yuki taking away Zexion to who knows where, all of those people that want to see the rap may message the writer of this fanfiction and receive a bonus of the rap

3.Roxas: Meh-heh-heh, not for long…

Vexen: I feel like poptarts.

4. Read question 2.

5. Roxas: I think it might be best for you to see… the videos posted on youtube. Here's one: A lot of people put those up.

6. Roxas: It's true, but its my brand of hair gel! I actually am the model of the brand.

Vexen: You must be proud… especially since your hair doesn't need gel to do that.

-Roxas

-Zexion

-Vexen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: Uwah! I'm back!

Roxas: Where'd you go?

Author: to get everything ready! Now then, those people that want to be a part of the next chapter, send in your questions, along with an OC! OC profile must include:

-OC name

-Hair color

-Eye color

-Pajama color

-Favorite prank

- and personality!

Anybody can enter, and for those who haven't figured it out…

WE'RE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY!

Anyways, send your questions!


End file.
